Because you love me
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: "(...) To be perfectly honest, he wanted to kiss him then and there, but he held his feelings in. Finally, after the longest wait of his life, they finished putting on the rings and given the blessing, looked at each other. It was only a second later when Tetsuya was swept in a kiss, long and filled with everything he craved now: love, safety, promise."


**A/N:** This is the last one of my fics for aokuro week, written for Alex, my precious waifu

* * *

Ever since Daiki's promotion to the first string of Sunrockers, Tetsuya made it a point to be on every single one of his matches. It wasn't about supporting him, because he knew Daiki would do his best, he always did, it was his beloved basketball after all. It was more about Tetsuya watching him, enjoying the carefree smile that was back on his boyfriend's face, and healing his own wounds. Even though there was nothing left to heal anymore, it became a habit of his, one that he wasn't willing to give up.

There was only a minute of the match left, Sunrockers being behind by two points. It was Daiki's first championship game, and Tetsuya wanted him to win from the bottom of his heart. The whole game was close, teams evenly matched, and he knew Daiki was pushing himself to his limits. Pride swelled his chest as his boyfriend scored and tied the game. He almost forgot to breathe for the next thirty seconds, during which Sunrockers stole the ball and after a quick counter were now in the lead. After another ten long seconds of desperate defending the buzzer beater rang through the air, and Tetsuya couldn't help but smile. They won.

He watched with a smile as Daiki turned to where the families of the players were sitting, him included, and finding his eyes in the sea of people, grinned widely in victory. In an overly romantic fashion he sent a kiss to him, making Tetsuya shake his head in amusement. His boyfriend was a child at heart, but who could fault him after seeing such a game?

The players gathered on the podium, and after a brief introduction the microphone was passed to Sunrocker's captain. The speech was no different from every other; there was a lot of 'thank you's and promises for the future. Tetsuya listened to it half-heartedly, until:

'One of our members wanted to say something too. Aomine-san, here you go.'

The microphone was passed to Daiki, who, Tetsuya only noticed it now, looked incredibly nervous. He knew for a fact that his boyfriend hated this kind of events, so why did he decide to speak? Tetsuya leaned forward in his seat, curious to hear what Daiki had to say.

'Tetsu, remember our promise?'

He blinked. What? A promise? What promise? And couldn't he speak to him like a normal person, without all the people listening? His gaze drifted towards the shining gold championship cup, and suddenly he remembered. They did talk one night about getting married after Daiki wins the title, but… Blue eyes widened as he looked down to the podium. He couldn't be…?

'So, you'll marry me now, won't you?' Daiki smiled brightly, seemingly sure of his answer.

Tetsuya was sure of it as well. But suddenly there were cameras zooming on his face, and he could see his bewildered expression on the huge screen. He covered his eyes with a hand in embarrassment, the heat creeping onto his cheeks. Trust Daiki to blow something up to such proportions. _Why do I even bother myself with him_, he thought, fighting the urge to groan.

But Daiki was waiting for an answer, and no matter how much he found the concept of proposing in front of masses appalling, Tetsuya didn't have the heart to say no. He didn't even want to, after all, he loved that idiot. Pulling back his hand, he glanced briefly at the camera, which followed his every motion, and looked down at his boyfriend. He couldn't be sure, since the distance between them was significant, but he knew Daiki too well, the other was slowly beginning to panic while waiting for his answer.

And Tetsuya smiled softly, nodding his head in consent, while the masses deafened him with cheers and thunderous applause.

* * *

The months after the unconventional proposal passed in a flash, Tetsuya didn't even notice when, and here he was now, putting on his white tuxedo, an hour before the wedding. He's been irritated the whole morning, Kise's blabbering and fusing over every single detail only served to annoy him more. On top of everything though, Daiki was late. And not only Daiki. Kagami who was supposed to be his best man was late too.

Why did he agree to this, again? Tetsuya grit his teeth, trying to control himself. He had to admit he was nervous, this more than anything, adding to his irritation. Momoi put a calming hand on his forearm.

'They'll be here any moment now. Don't worry, Tetsu-kun,' she smiled at him.

She only managed to finish the sentence when the door to the room opened and both men stepped inside. Their clothes were tattered and dirty, hair tousled and Tetsuya could swear he saw leaves in Kagami's strands. Though when his eyes met Daiki's, the other smiled at him brightly, clearly proud of himself.

'Why are you late?' He was in no mood for his fiancé's antics.

'Just a little furry problem with the rings,' Daiki waved the matter away. He stepped closer, probably intending to hug him, but Tetsuya stopped him with a hand on his chest.

'Don't touch me,' he said, and at the other's confused look, added: 'You'll dirty the suit.'

Daiki smiled down at him, and Tetsuya could feel the irritation he felt all morning leave his body. The other leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his forehead. Watching him go, Tetsuya smiled lightly. Even Kagami's mumbled 'Next time you're going to bring that furry beast you call a dog with you, you might want to muzzle him first' didn't change his mood. He was getting married.

* * *

The ceremony was long and boring. Tetsuya could see Daiki trying not to yawn right next to him and he couldn't help but think: he was marrying this guy. This lazy, sometimes obnoxious and incredibly childish idiot. Daiki wasn't perfect, he was far from it, Tetsuya was painfully aware of it. But even still, his heart was content with the way it was. He was happy to just be by his side, to keep him out of trouble, to take care of him, to punch him in the gut if needed. A light smile appeared on his lips at the thought.

He might have found someone with whom he wouldn't argue, he might have found someone who showered him with gifts and presents every day for the rest of his life, he might have found someone who would never leave his side for longer than 10 minutes. But he didn't want that. What he wanted was right beside him. It was this guy who annoyed him with his snoring, this guy who kept more shoes than any woman would, this guy who left him alone for days when he had a match away. This guy who couldn't cook and couldn't wash his clothes was what Tetsuya wanted. As absurd as it might have looked from outside, this guy was his happiness.

He was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even realize when it was already the time to say their vows. Only after Daiki gently took his hands into his, did Tetsuya come back to the present. His soon-to-be husband's palms were wet and cold, he must have been nervous. With an encouraging smile Tetsuya softly squeezed the other's hands. It helped, because after taking a big breath, Daiki started:

'For the most part I'm an idiot,' A few snickers from the audience made Tetsuya smirk a little. 'and I don't really mind that, because I have you. You are everything to me, Tetsu, my best friend, biggest supporter, my saviour, my love, my life.' Daiki smiled, a gentle smile full of love and dedication. Even if Tetsuya wanted to (which he didn't), he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of him. 'People used to call you my shadow, but what I see is a blinding light, a light that keeps my heart beating. Without you I wouldn't be the same person.' His hand was squeezed lightly, but Tetsuya hardly noticed, drowning in the love pouring out of Daiki's eyes. 'You are what makes me whole, so don't you ever leave me, Tetsu.' Teasing smile was shot his way, as a few chuckles could be heard from the crowd. 'I love you.'

He never would have expected Daiki to go for romanticism. Tetsuya felt his throat closing up. Even more, he didn't expect to get so emotional over this. He had a whole speech prepared, every word carrying weight, but now… Now it seemed unnecessary.

'Would I be standing here if I wanted to leave you?' Tetsuya said with a smile, and he could swear he heard Kagami snort. 'It's true that you are an idiot at times and you can make me irritated with a single word,' More snickers followed, and at Daiki's bewildered expression, Tetsuya had a hard time containing his amusement. 'but I don't mind it, because it's you. We've been through a lot, good and bad. And even worse.' He saw a shadow pass through Daiki's eyes and squeezed his hand. 'But we're still here, you and I. You were there for me when I've fallen, and I did my best to piece you back together after you broke apart. And just like in the past, I promise you that I will stay by your side forever.' There was some sobbing in the background, but all Tetsuya could see was Daiki's eyes, and the love that brightened them. 'This time, however, not as your shadow, but as your partner, your equal, your husband.' He smiled with all the love he felt in that single moment, pretending that he didn't see how close to crying Daiki was. 'I love you too.'

To be perfectly honest, he wanted to kiss him then and there, but he held his feelings in. Finally, after the longest wait of his life, they finished putting on the rings and given the blessing, looked at each other. It was only a second later when Tetsuya was swept in a kiss, long and filled with everything he craved now: love, safety, promise.

* * *

Tetsuya was against making a big reception after their wedding, but since Daiki insisted, he reluctantly agreed. Even now, standing on the dance floor and about to start the first dance with his freshly wed husband, he still wasn't happy about it. He was planning to quickly suffer through it and hide somewhere with his food.

And yet all it took to raise his suspicions and automatically make him cautious in seconds was Daiki's smile. The one that always appeared on his face when he was about to do something that would surely make Tetsuya snap.

'What did you do?' he asked when they were left alone on the dance floor.

'What makes you think I did anything?' Daiki only smiled wider at his pointed look.

Tetsuya was about to say something, but the music blasting through the loudspeakers cut him off. The first song, their song. How much Tetsuya wished he hadn't left the choice in Daiki's hands.

'MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD-'

He didn't even care about pretences anymore. Tetsuya groaned and covered his eyes with a hand in silent despair.

'You're an idiot, Daiki,' he said, not looking at the other. 'Why did I ever agree to marry you…'

'Because you love me,' his husband answered, clearly proud of it, making Tetsuya sigh and shake his head in resignation.

'And god only knows why.'

* * *

So that's all for AoKuro spam. I hope you enjoyed it? I'm planning on a compilation of a few of my short fics, but that will have to wait a bit. Also, I'll be probably posting some Haikyuu! soon, get ready for it ;3

Reviews, please~


End file.
